This invention relates to a method for making a tough and compliant hydrogel with a low shear modulus that is extremely tough and robust.
It is desirable to have hydrogels be both resilient and tough. A particular use for such a hydrogel is as a transmission agent for ultrasound because resiliency allows it to conform to a body part. Resilience and toughness appear to be intrinsically contradictory properties but can be achieved according to the methods disclosed herein.